


We Met at Winter.

by marcoxfriedl



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Writing, Eventual Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ice Skating, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoxfriedl/pseuds/marcoxfriedl
Summary: He likes spring, I likes autumn.And we met at winter.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	We Met at Winter.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this gonna turn out well since I can't write something in english(hey, it's not my first language!) but at least I tried my best, right?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short poetry-to-fiction kind of things that I'm a bit obsessed with. Accept my apologies for the bad grammar and wrong words, I also used autocorrect. Sowwy!

_He likes Spring.  
I likes Autumn.  
And we met at winter._

He is the silent type.  
He doesn't even say anything.  
That _sarcastic monotone tone_ he always does when he speaks.

He likes Spring.  
He said; _Sakura is the best thing ever existed._  
_He is the best thing ever existed_ I thought.  
But never said it.

I like Autumn.  
He said; _Too much degrees, can not handle._  
He always had that calming aura.  
I love that; _but never said it._

We met at Winter.  
I apologize for bumps him.  
He said; _Not everyone is good at ice skating._  
I asked him to have a dinner together as an apology.  
_He shouldn't have to agree._

He likes Spring.  
_Sakura is a symbol of justice;_ he said.  
_Sakura is beautiful and yet strong;_ he said.  
He always smiles fondly at it.  
I love him for that. _But never said it._

I like Autumn.  
_It's hot but loves the warmed;_ he said.  
_And don't like when watched maple tree loses it's leaf;_ he said.  
But he keeps the smiles even he hates it.  
_I just can't help it._

***

“We met at winter.”  
He frowned at me, while I gulped down my cold match latte, trying to get rid of the sudden nervous attack. He nods, of course he remembers. _Of course he remembers that._

“Yes, Steven. We do, met in Winter.” He casually drunk his cold brew, without leaving his gaze at me. “What is it? Because now it's your favourite season, why you said that?”

I shook my head, try to keep my smiles as wide and as innocent as I could. “That, yes. Also, it's gonna be our two years friendship.” I glanced at him while taking another sips of my matcha.

His face showed that he's understand, he nods slowly and took another sips of his coffee.

I felt the sudden awkward silence. _Oh, god. I fucking screw it._ I thought.

“You wanna go ice skating for tomorrow season? Been a while since I went there.”

That smile.

That smile he gave me.

Is the same smile that he gave me after my apology dinner.

And I can't help myself but nods in joy.

***

anyway, subscribe to watcher

***

“Do you know how to stop on ice rink now?”

His question, made me shook my head in innocent. Since I gotta be honest with him, and god knows that I am clumsy.

“Then why are we on the ice rink now?” he asked in a low-key desperate tone, I can tell. But I laughed, and get myself on the ice rink immediately and starts to skating on ice.

It's always been fun because we did this for winter only, I know there's some ice skating park but doing an Ice Skating while it's winter is something else.

“C'mon, Drew! Or I'll leave you there!” I shouted at him, I don't care if people gonna stare at me. All I can think is, myself and Andrew, on ice rink. Again. With different feeling this time.

I can see his trademark laugh, he zipped his jacket and get on the ice rink while I already gonna make a lap.

“Too slow Ilnyckyj!” Purposely mocking him, even I know he's not gonna take the bait. But I can see his smirk over there and he's skating fast and trying to get passed me. While I try my best not to fall.

When Andrew get passed me and jokingly hit my shoulder, I fell off.

“Steven! Oh man, sorry!” Andrew quickly turn his heels and come to me, giving out his hand with his concern look.

Even with my sore ass, I grabbed his hand and standing up, started to control my knees again. “I'm good, drew. Haha, look at you. Are you worried about me?” I said jokingly while he's not laughing like he usually do, but giving me _the look._

“Well, I guess I'm the one who's gonna treat you since I knocked you off." Andrew shrugged and get out from the ice rink. 

“Wait, hold up, Drew!”

And now we're here, in the same classic japanese ramen restaurant that we went that day.

And god, I hate this awkward silence.

I can hear Andrew eats his ramen in silent, and I just stare at him while eating takoyaki.

“The ramen are not going to your stomach if you keep looking at me like that, Kwo Wey Lim.” his sudden voice made me blinked twice. Oh, right, my ramen is untouched.

I grabbed my chopsticks and started to eat quietly. Maybe, just maybe... He do concern about me, as his friend.

Why would I think that he gonna feel the same?

“Be quite, Steven. Your mind is so loud.”

“Yeah? No shit, Sherlock. I had brain, 'course my mind would be loud.”

Andrew didn't say something back, I saw him looks me directly in the eye. That two-colored eyes he never realized. Also the beautiful auburn hair. _It reminds me a lot about autumn._

Andrew, all of sudden pats my head. I blinking in confusion when his lovely smile appears.

“Loves what you do to your hair, _navy blue._ I like it a lot.”

Oh shoot.

Andrew started to smirk when I can tell that my face is red, like _red._

And all of the multiple answer that I had, my answer was not synchronised with my brain. “Yeah, me too. I like you a lot.”

Andrew raised his eyebrows, and I can't help but blaming myself.

“You like me?”

The unsure tone, for the first time I've ever heard him like this. 

While I had my own fight in my brain, Andrew puts his hand on my shoulder, force me to face him.

“Yeah, I like you. Since the first time I saw that beautiful smile across that face.” I said, sounds very trembling and scared. Scares that Andrew might leave me alone here.

But he smiles, the most biggest smile and idiot giggle I've ever heard from him.

“So glad that I let you bump me, two years ago.”

_He likes spring._  
I likes Autumn.  
We met and found each other at winter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like and enjoyed this, also don't forget to wear a mask and stay safe everybody!


End file.
